An Even Bigger Giant
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When she tries to hide a present, Lea meets a giant scarier and bigger than Way Big! But is he really dangerous?


**Here's a collaboration story done by myself and Redbat132. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Lea was sneaking down the hallway, clutching a bag to her chest. She arrived from another dimension with one of her friend's magic snow globes and came to do something special. Inside the bag was a wolf plush toy she made with her own hands. It was a birthday present for Sage.

"I hope Sage likes this." Lea looked around. "I just need a place to hide it. But where?"

And Lea got an idea. "I know! Way Big's room!" She went to a secret button under a table and pressed it, opening a hole in the floor that lead to Way Big's room.

Lea jumped down the hole and happily rode down the slide. She landed on the bed with a small grunt. Lea stood up and smiled as she took in the giant's enormous room. "Perfect! Nobody can find anything small in this room!"

But before she could hide the present, booming footsteps were heard.

"Huh?! Is that Way Big?!" Lea said, very confused. "But I thought he was off on a mission!" Nervous, Lea hurried to Way Big's pillow to hide. She spotted a hole in the side of the pillow. It was big enough for Lea to go into, so she decided to hide in there.

When Lea went into the pillow, the first thing she felt were feathers tickling her face. This was a feather pillow!

The footsteps grew louder. Lea made sure she was out of sight from whoever was in here. So, she ventured further into the pillow and kept perfectly still.

But as she hid, feather particles floated up her nose. A sneezy tickle started to form.

_'Oh, no!'_ Lea squeaked in her mind. _'Don't sneeze! Don't sneeze!'_

Lea tried to fight back the urge to sneeze. She took a step back but slipped, landing face-first into more feathers. She raised her head and dozens of feathers covered not just her face, but her whole body. Now with many feathers tickling her nose, Lea was unable to resist.

"ACHOOOOO!" Lea let out a great, big sneeze. The moment she did, a giant finger came through the pillow hole and dragged Lea out.

"Well, well. I thought I heard something." said a deep, booming voice. It sounded like the voice of a giant!

Lea looked up and screamed. This was a To'kustar like Way Big, but this one was even bigger than Way Big! He even had blue to his coloring and three horns on his head, instead of one. Lea tried to run but the giant blocked her way with his hand.

Feeling scared and helpless, Lea fell to her knees. "P-P-Please! D-D-Don't hurt me! I-ACHOO! A-A-ACHOO! ACHOO!"

Hearing the girl's cute sneezes made him laugh. "Looks like you can't get a word in edgewise. Come with me." The giant grabbed Lea. Despite her screams, struggles, and sneezes, he cuffed her down to a table.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm going to help you out." said the giant. Lea was surprised seeing his friendly smile.

"Help me?!" Lea said before letting out another sneeze.

The giant nodded. "Yep, you're all covered in feathers and you can't stop sneezing. But I can fix that." He went to a drawer and took out a feather duster. "I'm going to dust the feathers off you."

Before Lea could protest, the giant started dusting all over Lea's body.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Hey! That tickles!" Lea giggled.

The giant giggled too. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He dusted the feathers off of Lea, but he still playfully tickled her. "Are you ticklish here?" He lifted up her shirt and dusted her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" Lea laughed, trying to struggle out with little success. "Quit it, you monster!"

"Monster?" The giant raised a brow. "I'd watch what I say, if I were you." he warned in a playful tone. "Don't forget, I can tickle you as long as I want."

Lea gulped as her captor waved the duster over her. "So, where to tickle you next? If only I knew your tickle spot...care to tell me?"

"I'll never tell you!" Lea replied, feeling brave. But her smile fell when the giant wore a challenging smirk.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll find it." The giant decided to try her feet first. The moment he reached to pull off her socks, Lea gasped and tried to move her feet away.

"Oh? Are your feet the tickle spot?" the giant mused.

"NO! No!" Lea replied, very afraid. "My feet aren't ticklish!"

"We'll see about that." The giant took off her socks and gently brushed the duster against her bare feet. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The giant grinned. "Bingo." He continued to tickle her feet. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! I got your wittle feet!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE, STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T TICKLE MY FEET!" Poor Lea felt trapped. Being held prisoner by a giant who discovered her worst tickle spot.

"What's all the noise?" said a different voice. The giant stopped tickling and Lea looked to see Way Big come into the room. "Way Big! Help me!" Lea pleaded. "This giant is torturing me!"

But Way Big just laughed. "Don't worry, Lea. I can tell my brother isn't hurting you."

The blonde teen looked at her giant friend in shock. "You're...BROTHER?!"

Way Big nodded and put an arm around the larger giant. "Lea, this is my brother, Ultimate Way Big. Bro, this is Lea, the girl I told you about."

"Ah! I see now!" said Ultimate Way Big. "You're even prettier than Way Big told me."

Lea started to blush. "Really?"

Ultimate Way Big nodded. "Yep. And you're more ticklish than I thought." He ran the feather duster over Lea's toes. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT!" Lea laughed, her feet and toes wiggling plus moving from those soft feathers.

"What? I'm just dusting the feathers you might have on your feet!" Ultimate Way Big teased.

"Feathers?" asked Way Big, as his brother seized his dusting.

"Yeah, she was hiding in that hole in our pillow and she was sneezing up a storm! She looked like a little feather ball when I pulled her out of hiding!"

The giants laughed.

"It's not funny!" Lea snipped. "And I wasn't sneezing that much!"

"Yes, you were. You've got a real ticklish nose." Ultimate Way Big plucked a feather from the duster. "Keep her head still, bro."

Way Big held Lea's head still with his thumb and index finger. Ultimate Way Big began tickling under Lea's nose with the feather.

"HEY! A-A-ACHOO! ACHOO! A-ACHOO! ACHOO!" Lea sneezed and sniffled.

"Tickle, tickle! Sneezy, sneezy, coochy, coo!" Ultimate Way Big teased as he kept feathering Lea's nose, forcing her to sneeze non-stop.

"See, Lea? You do have a ticklish nose!" Way Big chuckled.

"Okay! I-ACHOO! Have a ve-very-ACHOO! Ticklish nose! ACHOO!" Lea complied. "Now please-ACHOOOOO! STOP!"

Much to her relief, the giant stopped. "Okay, I think you've had enough fun for one day." He freed Lea and carefully scooped her up in his hand.

"Why don't we make our guest comfortable?" Way Big suggested.

* * *

An hour later, Lea felt like she was living like a princess. She sat on a lovely recliner chair by the enormous warm fireplace with a cup of hot cocoa. Way Big came in with dinner for his guest. "Here we are! A plate of our famous giant cheese lasagna."

"Thank you!" Lea kindly took her plate of yummy food. "I never would have thought you and your brothers were such great cooks!"

Way Big smiled with pride. "We always like to surprise our guests with our cooking."

Lea ate a forkful of lasagna and her mouth plus eyes lit up with delicious joy. "WOW! This is amazing!" She started to wolf down her meal.

"Whoa! Slow down, Lea! Savor the flavor!" Way Big chuckled.

Lea sheepishly swallowed. "Sorry. It just tastes so good!"

Ultimate Way Big arrived with a plate of garlic bread. "Well, you better go easy on the garlic bread. Don't want you to lose a finger." He winked.

Lea giggled and slowly enjoyed her meal. "You guys have been too kind to me. I feel like I don't deserve this kind of treatment."

"What are you talking about?" said Ultimate Way Big. "It's the least we can do for you."

"Maybe we can have a sleepover together?" Way Big suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Lea said. "Maybe we can tell ghost stories!"

"I know some pretty good ones!" Ultimate Way Big nudged his brother. "Try not to get too scared, bro."

Way Big frowned. "I don't get scared of ghost stories."

"A GHOST!" Lea squealed, pointing at something.

"AAAAHHH!" Way Big hid behind his brother. "WHERE?! WHERE?!"

Lea and Ultimate Way Big laughed. Way Big looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Don't feel too bad, Way Big. I sometimes get scared of ghost stories, too," Lea replied, trying to help the younger To'Kustar out. "I even lived through them personally. More than once."

"W-What do you mean?!" asked a nervous Way Big.

Knowing she didn't want to scare her friend even more; Lea changed the subject. "I mean, I've been through so many scary situations, they feel like ghost stories."

"Oh..." Way Big sighed in relief.

_'Guess these giants are more human than I thought.'_ Lea said in her head, before letting out a small giggle.

She was lucky to meet awesome new friends at the Grant Mansions. Whether small, medium, or extremely large.


End file.
